Vacaciones con Snape
by Katya Slytherin
Summary: SLASH HPSS. Dumbledore permite a Harry pasar su último mes de vacaciones lejos de Privet Drive.
1. Default Chapter

Resumen: Dumbledore permite a Harry pasar su último mes de vacaciones lejos de Privet Drive.

Autor: katya (Mi nombre real es Sonia)

Clasificación: R o NC-17(realmente aún no estoy segura, todo dependerá de como se desarrolle la historia).

Pareja: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano ningún dinero con esto, sólo sus reviews ¡¡¡qué espero que sean muchos!!!

Avisos: Esta historia contiene slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre.

Nota: Esta historia contiene spoilers del quinto libro "Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix".

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE **

_**

* * *

DIA 1 DE AGOSTO:**_

Era verano.

Como cada año Harry Potter, el que se esperaba que fuese salvador del mundo mágico, se encontraba pasando sus dos interminables meses de vacaciones en casa de sus desagradables tíos, para gran disgusto del muchacho.

Estaba trabado en una pequeña habitación del segundo piso que durante el resto del año servía de almacén para todos los juguetes rotos de su desagradable primo Dudley. Era una estancia poco iluminada en la que sólo había una vieja cama y una pequeña mesita de noche color caoba. Sus tíos sólo le permitían abandonar el lugar para hacer las faenas de la casa, comer e ir dos veces al día al lavabo.

Para empeorar la situación ese año Albus Dumbledore había prohibido a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, que le escribieran, al igual que a él. El famoso chico de la cicatriz se encontraba completamente aislado del mundo mágico que tanto amaba. Incluso habían anulado su suscripción al "Profeta", de manera que no pudiese tener ninguna noticia de lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo, para gran frustración del muchacho. Su única amiga y compañera durante esos interminables días era Hedwig, su hermosa lechuza blanca.

Aquella mañana, como era habitual en él, se despertó temprano. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, con desgana, y tras exhalar un profundo suspiro de resignación se levantó de la cama. Silenciosamente bajó al cuarto de baño para poder darse una ducha rápida antes de que el resto de la familia se levantara. Sabía que, de lo contrario, no le dejarían lavarse.

Después de vestirse con la ropa vieja de su primo Dudley, un chandal gris con agujeros en las rodillas y en los codos cinco tallas más grande que la suya, intentó peinarse un poco, pero tras varios intentos desestimó la idea.

A continuación se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, con la intención de ir a la habitación para hacer la cama y, después, bajar a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de toda la familia, como era habitual. Todo debía estar listo cuando Petunia y Vernon se levantaran.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto se sorprendió. Fawkes, el hermoso fénix del director de Hogwarts, se encontraba posado elegantemente sobre el marco de su ventana. Se acercó al ave preocupado._ ¿Qué podía haber sucedido que fuera tan urgente para que __Dumbledore decidiera poner fin al aislamiento al que él mismo lo había confinado?_ Acercó su mano a la patita del ave y cuidadosamente desabrochó el cordel que sujetaba la nota. Tras tomarla en sus manos se sentó en su cama y con gran curiosidad procedió a leer la carta.

_Harry: _

_Espero que tu estancia en casa de tus tíos te esté resultando lo más agradable posible. Debes recordar que es necesario que pases tus vacaciones allí para tu propia protección, ya que, como sabes, ese es el único lugar en el que Voldemort no puede atraparte._

_Aún así, debido a las innumerables peticiones diarias del Sr. Ronald Weasley, he decidido que podrás pasar tu último mes de vacaciones fuera de Privet Drive._

_Enviaré a un miembro de la Orden a recogerte mañana temprano, a las 10 de la mañana aproximadamente. Ten todo el equipaje preparado._

_Atentamente Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S.: Lamento comunicarte que no irás a La Madriguera, con la familia Weasley. No deseo comprometer su seguridad en estos momentos tan delicados para el mundo mágico._

Potter releyó la carta varias veces, entusiasmado. Ya no tendría que pasar más días en esa horrible casa con su odiada familia. Mañana mismo podría alejarse de allí y no tendría que regresar hasta dentro de un año. Le estaba realmente agradecido a Ron, Dumbledore había dejado bien claro en la nota que esto era gracias a él y a su insistencia.

No le importaba no ir con la familia Weasley, de hecho comprendía y compartía ese pensamiento con el director. El tampoco quería poner en peligro a los pelirrojos. En realidad no le importaba a donde fuera que lo enviara la orden, ni con quien. Nada podría ser peor que convivir con tía Petunia, tío Vernon y Dudley. Además, volvería al mundo mágico.

- ¡¡¡ANORMAL!!! – gritó un muy enfadado tío Vernon desde el piso inferior de la casa.

- ¡Papá! "Ese" no nos ha hecho hoy el desayuno. Deberías encerrarle en la habitación y no dejarle salir hasta que vuelva a irse a ese... ese lugar donde él va. – dijo Dudley con mala intención. No había nada que divirtiese más al tonto muchacho que ver a su padre castigando injustamente a su primo.

Harry había estado tan ensimismado leyendo la carta que se había olvidado por completo de los Dursley. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, aunque sonriente, dirección a la cocina para preparar los huevos con tocino de su "adorable" familia. Ya podía aparecerse el mismísimo Voldemort en aquel momento que a él lo mismo le daba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**DIA 2 DE AGOSTO:**_

Esa mañana el moreno de ojos verdes se despertó sobreexcitado. Había sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño durante la noche, por lo que se había dedicado a meter sus escasas pertenencias en el enorme baúl. Tan solo dejó fuera su varita, la cual escondió en el bolsillo derecho de sus desgastados pantalones azules antes de abandonar el cuarto.

A continuación bajó a hacer el desayuno para toda la familia. Éste, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, transcurrió en completo silencio y en una calma anormal. Todos los presentes se encontraban extrañamente felices y alegres, llenos de entusiasmo. Los Dursley porque dentro de pocos minutos por fin se librarían del molesto muchacho y Harry porque ya no tendría que volver a verles las caras hasta el próximo verano.

Una vez acabaron de comer toda la familia se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde se sentaron en el impecable sofá a esperar a que vinieran a recoger al chico.

- Espero que sean puntuales - gruño tío Vernon – No tengo todo el día para perder.

- Y que vengan vestidos de forma "normal" – añadió tía Petunia mirando con preocupación a su marido. La sola idea de que alguien pudiera presentarse delante de su casa con túnicas o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera arruinar su cuidada reputación de personas completamente normales en el vecindario la escandalizaba enormemente.

¡¡¡Ding Dong!!!

¡¡¡Ding Dong!!!

¡¡¡Ding Dong!!!

¡¡¡Ding Dong!!!

¡¡¡Ding Dong!!!

¡¡¡Ding Dong!!!

El patriarca de la familia se levantó enfurismado ante tanto alboroto y abrió secamente la puerta, sin ni siquiera pararse a preguntar. Mientras, Petunia miraba horrorizada por las ventanas, comprobando que ningún curioso vecino los observara ante semejante escena.

En la puerta había un hombre alto, de piel cetrina y espeso cabello negro. Iba vestido con unos trajes negros y una túnica del mismo color, lo cual resaltaba la palidez de su rostro. En su mano llevaba un pequeño palo de madera: su varita.

Vernon palideció al instante al ver a semejante individuo postrado ante su puerta. No sabía que le asustaba más, el hecho de tener a un mago empuñando su varita hacia él o el aspecto tenebroso del hombre. La intensa mirada cargada de profundo odio que éste le dirigía tampoco ayudaba a tranquilizar al asustado muggle.

- Ha-rry – balbuceó tembloroso su enorme tío sin despegar sus aterrorizados ojos del oscuro hombre.

El muchacho se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, llevando la jaula que contenía su lechuza en la mano izquierda y arrastrando su pesado baúl tras él, con su mano derecha. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa y ver quien se encontraba allí para recogerle paró en seco. Sus ojos abriéndose enormemente.

- ¿Profesor? – preguntó sorprendido el muchacho. Jamás podría haberse imaginado que, entre todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore elegiría precisamente a ÉL para ir a buscarlo.

- Vaya, veo que aún me recuerda Sr. Potter. Espero que tenga todo su equipaje preparado – dijo Severus en un extraño tono ¿amable?

El chico de la cicatriz salió de la casa dejando a un aterrorizado tío Vernon en la puerta. Iba arrastrando su baúl calle abajo. Los dos caminaban silenciosamente.

- Déjeme ayudarle – le dijo Snape, al mismo tiempo que alargaba su mano hacia el sorprendido muchacho indicándole que le acercara su pesado baúl.

- ¿Ein? – logró articular el moreno, incrédulo.

_¿Snape estaba siendo amable con él? ¿POR QUÉ?_ - se preguntaba el chico de ojos verdes, el cual no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Su dominio del lenguaje es lamentable, Sr. Potter. Incluso cualquier muggle es capaz de llevar una conversación sin tener que recurrir continuamente a los monosílabos - dijo el hombre al tiempo que le arrancaba bruscamente su baúl de las manos. Seguidamente lo encogió con un simple encanto de su varita y lo guardó en un pequeño bolsillo de su túnica negra.

_¡Uf! Esto está mucho mejor - _pensó Harry_ - Seguramente debo haber escuchado mal antes. ¿Snape amable? - _pensó sacudiendo su cabeza_ - Ron y Hermione me tomarán por loco cuando se lo cuente._

- Apresúrese. No tenemos todo el día – añadió el maestro de pociones.

- ¿Cómo iremos hasta la plaza Grimauld? – preguntó cautelosamente el chico.

- En traslador, por supuesto. – contestó suavemente el hombre, sonriéndole.

Harry se volteó y empezó a mirar hacia todos los lugares y direcciones buscando alguna... ¿cámara oculta, quizás? ¡¡¡Tenía que haber algo que explicase que demonios estaba pasando ahí!!! ¡¡¡Eso no era normal!!! ¿O es que esta era la nueva forma de traumatizarlo del profesor de pociones, intentar volverlo completamente loco?

El hombre sacó una pequeña pluma dorada de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y la tendió al muchacho. Harry la sujetó mientras el maestro consultaba la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

- Se activará en 5 segundos. – informó el adulto.

Severus Snape estiró su brazo hacia la pluma que sujetaba el chico y, para gran sorpresa de Harry, colocó su mano sobre la suya, asegurándose de tocar el traslador también. Un temblor sacudió todo el cuerpo del muchacho ante ese simple roce y todo su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas.

Aterrizaron en el suelo de la cocina de la casa de los Black, sede de la Orden del Fénix.

El profesor de pociones sujetó firmemente al muchacho para evitar que cayera al suelo. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura, suavemente, y con cuidado lo acercó a su pecho. Así estuvieron varios segundos, minutos quizás. Harry demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. El chico levantó sus interrogantes esmeraldas hacia los ojos de su maestro, en una muda pregunta. Se encontró con que éste lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos brillando intensamente. Incapaz de hacer frente a esa mirada bajó sus verdes ojos hacia el suelo. Entonces Snape lo soltó, tan suavemente y sorpresivamente como lo había agarrado.

- Deberías llevar tus cosas a tu habitación, Harry – le dijo Severus, tendiéndole el encogido baúl que anteriormente le había guardado.

- ¿Me ha llamado Harry? – preguntó anonadado el muchacho.

- Así es - le contestó el hombre divertido – Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

La cara de absoluto pasmo de Harry estaba realmente divirtiendo al maestro de pociones, quien veía al chico con infinita ternura.

- Si vamos a pasar el último mes de vacaciones viviendo los dos aquí juntos debemos dejar de lado las formalidades, al menos hasta que regresemos al castillo, ¿no crees, Harry? – preguntó suavemente el adulto – Será más cómodo para ambos. Además, aquí no soy tu profesor de pociones, sino... tu compañero de piso.

El chico simplemente asintió. Estaba completamente atónito ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Realmente no acababa de creerse que el hombre que se encontraba ante él fuese el mismo que aquel que había intentado humillarlo y expulsarlo desde el primer día que llegó a Hogwarts.

- Esta bien, Se.... – le costaba pronunciar el nombre de su maestro. No sabía porque, pero esa palabra le producía un extraño nerviosismo. Y precisamente en ese momento no estaba dispuesto a descubrir que era esa nueva sensación que lo embargaba.

- Severus – dijo divertido el hombre al ver la incomodidad de su alumno.- _Realmente se ve adorable cuando ésta tan confundido _- pensó.

- ¿Dónde está mi cuarto? – preguntó de pronto Harry intentando deliberadamente alejarse de Snape y de la extraña situación en que se encontraba. Sólo quería apartarse del hombre e ir a algún lugar donde pudiese pensar y reflexionar a solas.

Severus le miró largamente sonriéndole, sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones del muchacho tras aquella pregunta.

- Puedes elegir tu mismo la habitación que más te guste. – respondió - La mía es la tercera de la derecha. Siéntete libre de ir cuando necesites algo, por insignificante que te parezca. No temas molestarme.

Tras estas palabras el hombre se giró y salió de la cocina dejando atrás a un perplejo muchacho.

- _Pero... ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?_ - se preguntaba el chico confundido. - _Ese no es Snape. Y...¿desde cuando se comporta de forma amable y civilizada conmigo?_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Continuo?_

_Esto es algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía uno de los capítulos de "Obligados a entenderse". Mientras escribo el 5º capi de ese fic decidí colgarlo, ya que mi musa parece haberse idos unos cuantos días de vacaciones. Si os gusta escribiré este fic también. Espero vuestra opinión._

_Reviews_

_Besitos_


	2. El comportamiento de Snape 1ª parte

**Amy Etchard:** ¡gracias por el review! Me alegra que te guste el fic y que te de "mucho miedo", xd xd. Si, la verdad es yo tampoco me fiaría mucho de este nuevo Severus Snape... Como ves lo he continuado aunque haya tardado bastante, sorry. Sobre tu pregunta la respuesta es no, Severus no es el nuevo tutor de Harry. Besitos y gracias x leer.

**Katsu-dark:** ¡gracias x el comentario! Bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, así que por fin podrás saber como continua la historia. Siento el retraso. Sobre Harry, la verdad es que el pobrecito anda bastante asustado y desorientado con la nueva actitud del maestro de pociones, y yo feliz de torturarle de esta manera. Besos y gracias x leer.

**sheyla Ryddle:** ¡gracias x el review! Creo que Harry se inclina por la segunda opción, la de pensar que esto es un sueño, pero a medida que vayan pasando los días y vea que la cosa sigue igual ya se dará cuenta de que no lo es, jajajaj. Por cierto, como pusiste tu dirección en el mensaje te agregué a mi messenger, si te molesta dímelo y te borro. Besitos.

**Mirug:** ¡gracias x el comentario! Me alegra saber que gusta la idea inicial del fic, solo espero que los siguientes capis sigan agradándote y no te defrauden. Sobre lo de continuar rápido....ya ves que no ha sido así, pero no dejaré la historia a medias, sobretodo ahora que ya tengo pensado el final. Besos y gracias x leer.

**Luna Black:** ¡gracias x el review! Como ves he continuado escribiendo la historia y me alegra saber que hasta ahora te ha gustado. Siento haberte dejado picada pero por fin espero que tus dudas se resuelvan, o crearte más, xd. Besitos y gracias x leer.

**Gise:** tienes razón en una cosa, es obvio que voy a seguir, jaja, pero me gusta preguntar la opinión de la gente sobre lo que escribo, más que nada para saber si solo me gusta a mi... Me alegra saber que te gustan mis dos fics y sobre la musa no te preocupes que ya la amarré, aunque parece divertirse más con esta historia que con la otra. Por cierto, el otro fic al final lo empecé con otro plan para unirlos.. no se que os parecerá, ya me contarás. Sobre éste tienes razón en que es un poco shockeante la nueva actitud de Snape y tomo nota de tu petición sobre no hacer que sea demasiado meloso. En realidad a mi tampoco me gustaría, quiero que conserve ese sarcasmo que le es habitual. Besitos.

**Nhympha Nix Nivis:** ¡gracias x el comentario! Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y como ves la he continuado, aunque tardando bastante, lo se. Sobre que le hicieron a Snape para que se comporte así eso es algo que no puedo contestarte, jajaja Sobre mi musa no te preocupes que ella y yo ya hablamos y lo resolvimos, xd. Seguiré escribiendo este y el otro fic también.

**TercySScloe:** ¡gracias x el review! Me alegra que te guste la historia. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que no te defraude. Besitos y gracias x leer. Sobre lo de continuarlo pronto... ya ves que no ha podido ser, pero no dejaré el fic a medias, prometo acabarlo.

**Micaela:** ¡gracias x el comentario! Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, al menos lo que llevo de ella. La forma de Severus de hablar es un poco extraña, lo se, aunque espero que no se me vaya de las manos y pierda su sarcasmo habitual, que es lo que más me gusta del personaje. Yo también soy una enamorada de esta parejita. Besitos y gracias x leer.

**Cotegranger:** ¡gracias x el review! Como ves he vuelto y aquí estoy otra vez dando la lata. Sobre el fic prometo continuarlo y acabarlo, aunque tendréis que tener un poco de paciencia. Me alegra saber que te pareció interesante. Besitos y gracias x leer.

* * *

Resumen: Dumbledore permite a Harry pasar su último mes de vacaciones lejos de Privet Drive.

Autor: Katya

E-mail: katya 987 hotmail. com  
katya987 yahoo. es

Clasificación: R

Pareja: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano ningún dinero con esto, sólo sus reviews ¡¡¡qué espero que sean muchos!!!

Avisos: Esta historia contiene slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre.

Nota: Esta historia contiene spoilers del quinto libro "Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix".

* * *

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-2-**

**EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE SNAPE ( 1ª PARTE) **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(3 DE AGOSTO)**

Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana cuando Harry Potter se despertó. Enseguida se percató de que la cama en la que había dormido tan plácidamente no era la suya. Esa era muy cómoda y confortable y demasiado grande para una sola persona. No se parecía en nada al catre en que dormía en casa de tío Vernon y tía Petunia, pero tampoco era su cama del dormitorio de Gryffindor en Hogwarts. No estaba en Privet Drive ni en el castillo.

Buscó a tientas, debido a la oscuridad en que se hallaba la habitación, sus gafas. Éstas se estaban encima de la mesita de noche que había junto a la cama. Se las puso, se enderezó y examinó detenidamente la estancia. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó todo lo ocurrido durante el día anterior: la carta de Dumbledore, Snape recogiéndolo de casa de sus tíos, Snape y su extraño comportamiento,...

Estaba en la Grimmauld Place.

Apartó a un lado las sábanas que le cubrían, blancas, y se levantó de la cama. Se acercó a su baúl y cogió algo de ropa (un jersey, unos desgastados pantalones vaqueros y una muda de ropa interior) y se dirigió hacia una de las dos puertas que había en la habitación, que supuso que era un baño, ya que la otra se comunicaba con el pasillo de la casa. Tras una rápida ducha de agua fría para acabar de desperezarse se vistió y bajó a la cocina dispuesto a preparar el desayuno, mas por costumbre adquirida con los Dursley que por otra cosa.

Cuando llegó a la cocina vio que ésta se encontraba vacía, por lo que supuso que el profesor de pociones aún dormía. Se alegró. La presencia del hombre lo perturbaba, aunque no del modo al que estaba acostumbrado en Hogwarts. No entendía a que era debido el extraño comportamiento de su maestro, esa sospechosa amabilidad... ¡¡Realmente quería de vuelta al grasiento, cruel y déspota profesor de pociones!! Nunca se hubiese imaginado que llegaría un día en que Harry Potter añorase a Severus Snape, el terror de los estudiantes. Pero es que al menos con "ese" sabía a que atenerse.

Tras abrir varios armarios encontró los cacharros de cocina. Cogió un cazo y se dispuso a calentar un poco de leche para el desayuno. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo al modo muggle y, sinceramente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como hacer ningún hechizo doméstico. Cosas de haberse criado fuera del mundo mágico.

En la nevera también encontró mantequilla y, junto con el pan que anteriormente había sacado de uno de los cajones, decidió hacer algunas tostadas. Una vez hubo acabado de prepararlo todo sirvió la mesa, colocando los alimentos en el centro de ésta, al lado de un frutero en el que había toda clase de frutas exóticas. Tan solo faltaba poner los platos.

Se acercó al armario correspondiente, ya que a estas alturas ya había descubierto que se escondía tras cada uno de ellos, y cogió dos. Se dirigía nuevamente hacia la mesa cuando un ruido le sobresaltó. Se giró, posando su mirada sobre la puerta, que se encontraba a su espalda, pero no vio nada. Sin darle demasiada importancia volvió a andar hacia la mesa. Fue en ese momento cuando notó como una mano le agarraba suavemente de la cintura y un cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas en la nuca.

- Buenos días Harry – le susurró Severus al oído.

Tal fue el susto que se llevó el pobre muchacho que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al tiempo que pegaba un enorme salto del suelo, como un felino, haciendo que su cabeza casi chocase con el techo. Los platos se le resbalaron de las manos, cayendo al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Snape, por su parte, se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el centro de la habitación y con una burlona sonrisa tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

- ¿Has preparado tú el desayuno?- preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta, al asustado muchacho que se encontraba intentado controlar inútilmente su corazón en el centro de la cocina.

No deberías haberte molestado - añadió, mirando la comida.

Potter seguía estático en el centro de la habitación, mirándole incrédulamente, como si de un fantasma se tratase. Y era un fantasma que hacía escasos segundo acababa de darle el susto de su vida. Incluso Voldemort vestido con un traje rojo de cola y una peineta le hubiese resultado más creíble que aquello. ¡¿Quién necesitaba una ducha de agua fría por la mañana para despertarse con ese hombre?!

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí plantado todo el día? – le preguntó Severus.

El profesor sacó la varita que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica e hizo retirar una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a él.

- El desayuno se enfría – dijo al tiempo que con la mirada le indicaba que tomase asiento.

Mmmmmm.... Está deliciosa – exclamó tras coger una tostada y darle un enorme mordisco.

- Solo es una tostada - replicó Harry aturdido.

- Si, es solo una tostada, pero una tostada deliciosa. No todo el mundo sabe tostar el pan de esta manera.– insistió divertido Severus, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantener en su cara el rictus serio que le era habitual. - Mira, fíjate, no está quemada, pero si tostada - añadió al tiempo que le enseñaba a Harry el trozo de pan, volteándolo por todos lados para que el chico pudiese verlo bien desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Viendo que aquello seguía siendo tan absurdo y surrealista como el día anterior Harry optó por sentarse a la mesa y desayunar. De esa manera no parecería tan estúpido. Y tenía hambre.

El desayuno transcurrió en un agradable silencio, sobretodo para el chico de ojos verdes, quien en estos momentos temía más las amables palabras y cumplidos de su maestro que sus habituales desprecios.

- Harry, hoy tengo que acudir a una importante reunión, por lo que no podré estar aquí en todo el día. Tienes total libertad para pasear por la casa y curiosear lo que quieras. Volveré al anochecer.

Dicho esto se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la salida de la cocina. Una vez hubo llegado al marco de la puerta volvió un instante su cabeza y sonrió seductoramente al chico, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos durante varios segundos, para a continuación salir completamente de la habitación y desaparecer de la vista del muchacho.

------------

------------

En el comedor.

El profesor de pociones, como era habitual en él, iba vestido completamente de negro. Utilizando un complicado hechizo abrió una puertecita de madera que estaba escondida tras el cuadro que había colgado sobre la chimenea de la casa. De allí sacó una túnica negra. La prenda era muy larga, llegando hasta el suelo, y tenía una capucha. Se puso la túnica y se colocó la capucha cerciorándose de que le cubriera completamente el rostro, asegurándose de esta forma de que nadie pudiese reconocerlo.

Severus Snape cogió un puñado de polvos flu de un pequeño saquito de color negro que había colgado junto a la chimenea. Tras susurrar unas palabras entró en ella con paso decidido y lanzó los polvos al fuego para desaparecer en dirección a algún lugar.

------------

------------

El chico-que-vivió pasó el día haciendo algunos de los muchos deberes que los distintos profesores les habían mandado para el verano. Por la tarde se dedicó a curiosear la casa, entrando en las habitaciones y mirando todo cuanto encontraba. Después de todo tenía el consentimiento de Snape para hacer lo que quisiese y eso era algo que no había que desaprobechar.

Al llegar la noche se fue pronto a dormir, ya que estaba aburrido de estar todo el día solo en esa casa que tanto le recordaba a Sirius, su padrino.

------------

------------

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando Severus Snape regresó a Grimauld Place. Entró sigilosamente en la casa, no deseando despertar al chico, y subió las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, situados en el segundo piso.

Iba camino a su habitación cuando vio la puerta que daba acceso a la del muchacho. Se acercó despacio y la entreabrió con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. Harry yacía profundamente dormido en su cama. Su cara estaba totalmente relajada y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. Se quedó allí varios minutos, contemplándole, sonriendo él también. Finalmente cerró la puerta y se fue hacia su habitación para poder descansar el también después de una dura jornada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK  
**(Hace una semana...)

Era medianoche. La nieve cubría el lugar.

Hacía frío, mucho frío. Pero era un frío distinto al habitual, que no sólo te calaba los huesos helándote todo el cuerpo, sino que incluso te congelaba el alma. La sensación era similar a estar rodeado por millones de dementores absorviéndote la alegría, los recuerdos, las esperanzas...

Era un espeso bosque, alejado de todo, de todos, sin rastro ni signos de que allí hubiese existido jamás el menor atisbo de vida, alejado de cualquier signo de civilización. En el centro había un claro de arena negra, sin árboles, ni plantas, hierva o animales... Como si nada fuese capaz de vivir en aquel lugar.

La luna llena brillaba en lo alto, parcialmente cubierta por negras nubes que presagiaban tormenta. Tan solo iluminaba ínfimamente el bosque, dejándolo en penumbras, cosa que le proporcionaba al paisaje un aspecto aún más espeluznante y aterrador, si eso era posible.

En el centro del claro había un hombre encapuchado. Era muy alto y delgado. Iba todo vestido de negro, con una túnica que le cubría parcialmente la cara y llegaba hasta el suelo. Tan solo se veían sus manos de piel pálida, muy blanca, con largos dedos, quizás anormalmente largos, demasiado. Su rostro quedaba completamente camuflado entre la capucha y la oscuridad del lugar, excepto sus ojos, dos zafiros rojos que brillaban intensamente en medio de la negra noche.

Decenas de hombres idénticamente vestidos formaban un perfecto circulo a su alrededor. Todos ellos vestían túnicas similares al hombre que se encontraba en el centro de la circunferencia, negras, pero a diferencia de éste llevaban unas máscaras blancas que cubrían sus rostros para guardar su identidad incluso de sus propios compañeros. Todos se encontraban arrodillados ante el imponente Lord Voldemort, mostrándole su respeto y sumisión.

- ¡Levantaos! – ordenó.

Los mortífagos le obedecieron al instante, deseando poder abandonar el lugar lo más pronto posible tras la reunión que acababa de celebrarse.

- Podéis retiraros – dijo- Os llamaré cuando os necesite.

Los hombres le hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a desaparecer discretamente del lugar con un simple "plop".

- Severus, quédate.

- Como usted desee, mi señor – dijo acercándose al Señor Oscuro.

Cuando quedaron solos en el bosque, cosa que no tardó en suceder, Voldemort continuó con su discurso mientras se acercaba lentamente al mortífago.

- Severus Snape, uno de mis más leales mortífagos - reflexionó en voz alta.

Se paró a observar atentamente al hombre, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, evaluándolo. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente lo miró directamente a los ojos. Snape bajó la vista al suelo, mostrándole su sumisión.

- ¡¡¡Mírame!!! – le ordenó al tiempo que procedía a leerle sus más ocultos pensamientos, mientras escalofríos atravesaban el cuerpo del maestro de pociones, quien mediante la oclumancia intentaba mantener oculto todo aquello que no le convenía que el Señor Oscuro supiese acerca de él.

Lord Voldemort sonrió.

- Necesito que hagas algo para mí, mi más fiel mortífago. – dijo en un extraño tono meloso mientras con un dedo recorría sus labios. – Algo muy importante.

El hombre lo escuchaba atentamente.

- Eres profesor de pociones de mi querido Potter y él sabe que eres miembro de esa estúpida Orden del Fénix que cree poder derrotarme – explicó – Se que el viejo confía en ti, que cree que le eres fiel.

Una risa malvada resonó por todo el lugar, rompiendo el tenso silencio del momento.

No querrá que su pobre chico dorado pase todas las vacaciones encerrado con esos horribles parientes muggles que tiene – prosiguió con desprecio ante la mención de aquella gente que no pertenecía al mundo mágico.

Quiero que consigas que Dumbledore te mande cuidar del muchacho. Convéncele de que contigo estaría mejor que con cualquier otro miembro. Dile que tarde o temprano acabaría enterándome de con quien está y no dudaría en matar a los Weasley o a ese hombre lobo para lograr mi objetivo. – y añadió, con burla - Pero jamás sospecharía de mi más fiel mortífago. ¿Queda claro?

- Si, mi señor.

- Bien. Y recuerda, no me falles.- le amenazó.

Tras una reverencia Severus Snape desapareció del lugar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(4 DE AGOSTO)**

TOC, TOC, TOC

Alguien golpeaba incesantemente la puerta de la habitación. Harry se volteó en la cama, intentando continuar con el placentero sueño en el que estaba sumergido y del que esa persona intentaba alejarlo. Hacía ya varias semanas desde la última vez que había podido dormir tan relajado y durante tanto tiempo, debido a que los ronquidos de tío Vernon siempre le despertaban, manteniéndolo desvelado durante toda la noche.

- ¡¡¡Potter!!! – bramó el profesor de pociones - ¡¡¡Levántese ahora mismo!!!

El aludido abrió los ojos perezosamente y lentamente se giró para poder consultar el reloj de la mesita de noche, que se encontraba a su izquierda. Marcaba las nueve de la mañana. ¡Había estado durmiendo durante once horas!

- No me haga entrar ahí a despertarle si sabe lo que le conviene – le advirtió el adulto en un susurro peligrosamente bajo.

- Ya voy, profesor – se apresuró a decir el chico con ¿alegría?. Al parecer Snape volvía a ser el cruel y huraño maestro de pociones que todos conocían y eso lo tranquilizaba y animaba, por extraño que pudiese resultar.

- Un vago, al igual que su padre - oyó que comentaba Severus al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la planta baja de la casa.

Esa frase hizo enfurecer al muchacho, que notó como comenzaba a hervirle la sangre ante la mención de su progenitor. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, cogió rápidamente algo de ropa limpia y se dirigió hacia el baño para su habitual ducha matutina.

_¡Maldito Snape!_ - pensó _- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que meter a mi padre en todo? ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que no soy él?_

- Sr. Potter ¡¡¡baje aquí ahora mismo!!! ¿¿¿O es que el gran Harry Potter no piensa honrarnos con su presencia en el desayuno de hoy??? - gritó con su habitual sarcasmo.

Harry acabó de atarse rápidamente los cordones de sus cómodas zapatillas y, maldiciendo al hombre por lo bajo, se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez hubo llegado se encontró con una escena que jamás hubiese imaginado ver. Snape se encontraba frente a los fogones, rodeado de cazos, cacerolas, sartenes y demás cacharros de cocina, preparando el desayuno al modo muggle, tal y como él mismo había hecho el día anterior. Iba vestido con unos pantalones y una camiseta de manga corta, todo de color negro, excepto el delantal. Y es que sobre la ropa llevaba el típico delantal de cocina, aunque de color verde, como orgulloso slytherin que era.

El chico se quedó estático en el dintel de la puerta, observando la escena. Entonces posó su vista en la cara del hombre, luego en el delantal y en los cacharros que éste estaba utilizando, para volver a mirar su cara... como queriendo asegurarse de que lo que veían sus ojos era cierto y no alguna alucinación producida por su traidor subconsciente. Tras unos breves segundos de incredulidad no pudo evitar estallar en una sonora carcajada.

Severus Snape se giró, mirándolo peligrosamente, con aquella dura mirada de odio y desprecio que guardaba exclusivamente para el chico dorado.

- Para su información, Sr. Potter, cocinar es una tarea muy parecida a la elaboración de pociones. En ambos casos primero deben prepararse cuidadosamente los ingredientes que se van a utilizar, para luego mezclarlos en el orden preciso. A continuación hay que cocinarlos a la temperatura adecuada durante el tiempo exacto para conseguir el resultado deseado.

El joven se encaminó hacia la mesa sin prestar la menor atención a lo que su maestro decía, mientras imaginaba las caras que pondrían sus amigos cuando les contase la nueva afición de Snape. Además estaba concentrado en intentar disimular inútilmente las pequeñas risitas que no podía evitar que se le escapasen cada vez que pensaba que esa era la imagen más divertida que había visto en todo lo que llevaba de aburrido verano.

El profesor sirvió el desayuno.

- Está todo delicioso, señor. – comentó Harry intentado que el hombre olvidase su anterior burla, aunque sin mucho éxito. Acababa de darse cuenta de que él era la única persona que también había en la casa, a parte del profesor de pociones, y no le apetecía convivir con un Severus Snape enfado cuando él era el único en Grimmauld Place con quien poder desahogase.

- Si no recuerdo mal, Sr. Potter, acordamos que me llamaría por mi nombre mientras estuviésemos en este lugar – le recordó rudamente al chico.

Harry se removió inquieto en el asiento. Recordaba perfectamente aquel pequeño detalle de la conversación que mantuvieron el primer día que llegaron a Grimmauld Place, pero hasta este momento había tenido la esperanza de que el hombre lo hubiera olvidado.

- ¿Por qué no utilizó la magia para preparar el desayuno? – preguntó, cambiando radicalmente de tema, una táctica que ya utilizó la vez anterior y que le había funcionado.

- ¿Usted nunca escucha, verdad? – reprendió al chico - Tal y como acabo de explicarle hace cinco minutos me gusta cocinar. – y añadió - Y no crea que con esa estúpida pregunta va a hacerme olvidar nuestro tema de conversación.

Otra vez sentía aquella misteriosa e incómoda sensación en el estómago al verse obligado a tutear a su maestro.

- Mi nombre es Severus, y no profesor, al igual que yo no le llamo a usted alumno. Y le aconsejo que comience a acostumbrarse y a utilizarlo, a no ser que quiera que Gryffindor pierda cualquier posibilidad de conseguir este año la Copa de las Casas antes de comenzar el curso. ¡¿Queda claro?! - le preguntó en un tono que no dejaba opción a réplica.

- De acuerdo, señor.

- Severus. ¡Mi nombre es Severus!

- De acuerdo, Se-ve-rus. – dijo reticente el chico – Pero entonces usted también deberá utilizar mi nombre – añadió seriamente – Me llamo Harry, por si no lo recuerda, y no Potter. – le espetó.

- Recuerdo perfectamente tu nombre, Harry. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? – le respondió Severus, sonriendo, en un tono muy diferente al que había estado utilizando durante toda la mañana. Ahora su voz era dulce, amable, aunque sus ojos brillaban con emociones que el chico no lograba descifrar.

El muchacho gimió interiormente, resignado. ¡¡¡En que demonios estaba pensando Albus Dumbledore al mandarlo con semejante individuo!!! ¿Tendría doble personalidad? A veces era Severus Snape, el temible maestro de pociones jefe de la casa slytherin, y al instante siguiente se convertía en alguien completamente distinto, demasiado amable y atento en opinión de Harry. ¡¡¡Es que ese hombre no podía comportarse como cualquier persona normal!!!

- Y dime, Harry ¿qué tal pasaste el día de ayer?

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Continuo?_

_Después de varias semanas sin publicar ningún capitulo por fin actualicé. :)_

_El siguiente capítulo se titula "El comportamiento de Snape: 2º parte" y en él el profesor de pociones tendrá otra importante charla con otro personaje._

_¡¡¡Muchas gracias a tods por los comentarios!!! Nunca había tenido tantos reviews en un mismo capítulo. Como siempre, están todos contestados. Espero que este capítulo no os defraude._

_Reviews_

_Besitos_

_(jueves, 20 enero 2005)_


End file.
